Class Crashers
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A mean teacher has got it out for Rachel and Gena. But there's gonna be some changes when two mysterious guests arrive at the school.


**Another wonderful story done by guestsurprise! Who owns Gena, Mr. Hammerbottom, and Ultimate Feedback (Shocks) Enjoy, viewers!**

* * *

"Why did we ever agree to this class?" Rachel said as she slowly sank down in her seat.

"It's because it's mandatory for everyone that lives in the area." Gena whispered, clearly bored. The class was all about safety and what to do in case of a crisis. However, the teacher, Mr. Hammerbottom, was rude and mean, especially to Gena and Rachel since they both lived in the Grant Mansion and he thought the property was old and needed to be torn down.

"And SOME of you are definitely in need of new households," He remarked as he glanced coolly in their direction. He had been doing this all class long and it was making Rachel agitated.

She and Gena told the aliens about it numerous times and all they wanted to do was pass the class and get out of there. Suddenly, two new members came in. They looked different and yet familiar at the same time. They both wore black suits and matching black shoes. But one of them had flaming red hair and yellowish eyes and the other had green eyes and dark smooth black hair.

"Gentlemen! What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Hammerbottom fussed.

"No need to be upset, Sir. We are with the Malone Agency and we are here to see how your class is going." The red haired one responded coolly.

"B-But I was not informed about-"

"Relax Mr. Hammerbutton."

"Sir! I am Mr. Hammerbottom!"

"I see. Well continue your class and we will just observe." The red haired one responded. He and the other one walked past Rachel and he turned and gave her a wink as he sat near her. He then gently scooted his chair a bit closer to her. He was so close that Rachel could feel heat from him.

"Sir…I think you are a bit too close…"

"No I'm not. I think that this is just about right." He responded as he slowly turned her head to face him and she saw his eyes have a fire spark in them!

"Heatblast!" She whispered loudly. She then turned and saw the other man gently switch his fingers and electricity came off of them. "Shocks! What are you two doing here!?"

"Shhh relax and enjoy the show." Heatblast smiled as he and Shocks moved towards the back of the class. But not before they both gave Gena the same treatment. Both girls giggled at the fact that their good friends were here to not only witness the class, but also to perhaps make the class more interesting.

"I hear laughter…Ms. Jocklin and Ms. Hale. Do you all think this class is amusing?" Mr. Hammerbottom said sternly. Both girls said no and he continued to rant on them for a few more minutes before he jumped in confusion.

"I apologize class. I just felt that something shocked me!" He said as he fixed his glasses. Gena turned around in enough time to see Shocks smirk at her and then Heatblast made his move. He walked towards the front of the room and laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Sir. I believe you run the class smoothly and furthermore I will be sure to put this in my report." Heatblast smirked.

"T-Thank you..but does it um seem hot in here to you?" Mr. Hammerbottom asked as he started wiping his face.

"Hot? No…I don't feel any heat…are you alright?" Heatblast smiled once more. Rachel and Gena were fighting to hold back their laughter. Heatblast then pulled up a metal chair near the teacher.

"Here. Have a seat." He ushered the teacher in the chair and then laid his hand on the back of the chair.

"Now Class..I…I…I'm sorry but it still feels hot in here! Is anyone else hot?" Mr. Hammerbottom stated, now sweating a bit. Heatblast looked at him with a confused expression as his hand still kept heating up the chair almost to almost 80 degrees.

"Mr. Hammerbottom the air conditioning is on. Are you feeling well?" Heatblast asked. He slowly let the heat die down and the man got up from his chair very slowly and still sweating from the sauna. Heatblast winked at Shocks and they walked over to Rachel and Gena.

"My what fine young ladies. Are they participants in your class?" Shocks asked as he walked closer to Gena.

"Why yes they are…I- "

"Ms. Jocklin and Ms. Hale I presume?" Heatblast asked as he cut him off. "Fine young ladies. I've heard about them. They live in a wonderful piece of property called the Grant Mansion. Fine piece of land. I am sure you have mentioned what a great piece of land it is and how anyone should be happy to invest in a place such as that."

"I-uh…well yes, I was actually just going to mention that." He said quietly. Rachel and Gena had no problem with that class anymore or Mr. Hammerbottom. That night, they girls ran through the mansion laughing as they had a blast with Heatblast and Shocks.

"I can't believe you all did that!" Rachel laughed.

"Hey, no one messes with my sisters." Heatblast smiled as he went then sat down by the fireplace. He gave everyone a stick and some marshmallows.

"Ready to light em' up?" He asked. The girls smiled in anticipation and watched him warm up their food. Shocks them came in and jumped on the sofa. The girls grinned at him and then had an idea.

"Hey Shocks! When are you going to settle down?" Rachel asked.

"Woah…take it easy…I just got to Earth…I have a lot to learn about the females on this planet!" He laughed as he sat next to Gena.

"That's true; I'm glad you're taking your time," Rachel smiled.

"I can't believe that you guys totally crashed the class! That was the greatest moment ever!" Gena laughed out. They all settled down in front of the fire and were getting ready to go to sleep when Feedback came in with Cassie.

"Hey guys! Four Arms is going to show us the Tetra stars that are always seen from his home planet! They are going to pass by Earth tonight!" Cassie exclaimed as she held up her binoculars.

"You guys are going to need something a bit bigger!" Rachel said. "Come on guys let's go and use the telescope in Frankenstrike's lab!" And all of them ran off to see the large Tetra stars that were supposed to be passing through the sky.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed it! Maybe one day Heatblast and Shocks will come and crash your classes too! ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: That would be a hoot! Funny story, buddy! Oh! I just had a brainstorm! How about you do a story where that teacher, Mr. Hammerbottom gets scared by Snare-oh after he insults the girls on a field trip to the museum?**

 **And Snare-oh frightens him with the spooky mummy routine? With spooky moans and groans and stuff like that? It'd be hilarious! If you need any help, just let me know! :)**


End file.
